


Black Sails at Midnight

by Louhetar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Tormund Giantsbane, Ex-Captain Jon Snow, Historical References, Jon Snow is a Bastard, Jonmund Summer 2020, Jonmund Week, Jonmund Week 2020, M/M, Marooned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Worldbuilding, tw: mentions of slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: And so Jon 'The Bastard' Snow started making his way up the ranks, changing ships and captains. A luck or perhaps bad luck got him chosen the captain of The Night’s Watch, a big, slow and heavy galleon stolen from the Spaniards. Where many would be overjoyed with such promotion, Jon didn’t particularly get on with the crew. He won the position with one vote. Truly, he didn’t want it, but the other option was for Allister Thorne to become the captain, and that Jon really didn’t want.But that was the past, now he's Jon Nothing . Every time he thinks of the events from a few days ago, his blood boils. The betrayal of his men. The greed, strong enough to condemn other people… They took everything from him. The little treasure he had, his sword, his ship.A Pirates AU for Jonmund Summer 2020!
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Black Sails at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was to post more chapters than onme, or even a whole work but sadly personal matters prevented me from doing that. Fear no, more will come!  
> Thanks to the lovely MissRust for beta.

Numbness, thirst and heat. His constant companions for- he doesn't know how long. Probably three, maybe four days but he can't be sure. He’s not tired, not exactly. But his throat is parched and hurts, he doesn't know if it's from thirst, or from not having spoken in a while, or from screaming his throat raw. His stomach rumbles almost painfully. Jon doesn't even know what he ate last. Not for the first time he looks at his pistol, filled with a sole bullet. He thought of simply ending this, but this would be giving up and he doesn't want to give them this kind of satisfaction.

He doesn't know what he's waiting for. For a piece of land? A merchant or navy ship? Another pirate ship? More probable but still not likely.

This life is all he's known for the past ten year. He knows his father was kind to him. He let him go to the same admiral school he sent his legitimate son to. Jon knew the man wanted well for him, he offered him most than most bastards would get. But he was never good enough. He was never a Stark, he was always The Bastard, or The Snow after his late mother. Ever mocked by students, lecturers, and then the crew of the royal navy ship he worked on. So when they had got attacked by pirates, Jon didn't think much about joining them. He decided to welcome the name people had used to mock him and make it his.

And so Jon 'The Bastard' Snow started making his way up the ranks, changing ships and captains. A luck or perhaps bad luck got him chosen the captain of _The Night’s Watch_ , a big, slow and heavy galleon stolen from the Spaniards. Where many would be overjoyed with such promotion, Jon didn’t particularly get on with the crew. He won the position with one vote. Truly, he didn’t want it, but the other option was for Allister Thorne to become the captain, and that Jon _really_ didn’t want.

But that was the past, now he's Jon Nothing . Every time he thinks of the events from a few days ago, his blood boils. The betrayal of his men. The greed, strong enough to condemn other people… They took everything from him. The little treasure he had, his sword, his _ship._

But the rage, the fury he feels right now won't change his situation.

Jon takes a look around the island, if the sandbank can be called that and sits down in the shade of the few bushes and trees that grow here.

He must have dozed after all because the next time Jon gets a grip on reality, there are distant voices Some kind of shouting in the distance. He manages to open his eyes at last.

Oh aren't you a beauty.

One glance is all he needs to know the vessel in front of him is a pirate ship. The slim frigate is too armed to be a merchant vessel, not big enough for a navy one.

Jon squints his kohl lined eyes and sees a dinghy rowing in his direction. Forcing his numb legs to move, he slowly gets up.

There are two figures in the boat and with a surprise Jon notices that the taller man might be the ship's captain judging by the clothes.

The (boat) finally reaches the small piece of dry land he's on and the men step out.

“So what a pretty lad like you us doing here all alone?” The redhead asks and Jon scowls at him, before trying to reply. Nothing comes out of his lips.

He's been trying to ration the little water he has and thus hasn't drank since yesterday. Or was it the day before?

Noticing this, the captain nods at his man who hands Jon a waterskin. His arms shoot with desperation and he’d be surprised he still has strength for that, if he wasn’t too busy downing water in big gulps.

“Slow down.”

Jon does so and looks up.

“If you keep on doing that, yer gonna puke yer guts out, lad,” a gruff voice says and Jon gathers his strength to look up.

Jon starts drinking again, slower now.

"We need to ask ye some questions to tell if ye can come aboard," The man says and Jon nods slightly,he wouldn't expect it any other way.

“But where are my manners! I’m Captain Tormund Giantsbane. This here is my boatswain, Dim Dalba. And just who might ye be, darlin'?”

This time it’s Jon’s eyes that go wide. He’s heard of this man. Just his luck. Jon presses his lips tighter, till they’re just a thin line. He’s unwilling to talk, unsure what the man will say when he learns his name.

“I know who that is.” (the other one) voices and Jon closes his eyes with a foul curse on his lips. Of course,

“This here is Jon 'The Bastard' Snow."

Jon grits his teeth at the name and waits for any reaction but he's met with silence.

"The Bastard? As in the actual captain of that ship?" Giantsbane looks at him focused then, his expression unreadable. Jon raises his head in confusion.

“What do you mean 'that ship'?"

Why don't you tell us why has the crew marooned their captain?" The man asks, his voice more serious now. The other man looks at his captain with some words on his lips, a question but remains silent.

Jon's been expecting this, who wouldn't upon finding a man in the middle of the ocean. Jon's found a few himself. Usually men who lost a fight or were found stealing. Noticing the captain raising his eyebrow at him, expectantly, Jon finally speaks.

"Let's say I didn't let them profit from the cargo of the taken ship."

The two men exchange glances.

"That's quite a fair reason for throwing a mutiny, darling. What was the cargo you denied them?"

Jon inhales sharply, now he'll see where these men stand in this.

"Slaves."

The pirates widen their eyes.

"Explain," the boatswain says.

Jon throws him a defiant look, and now slightly annoyed continues. "We attacked a fat looking ship, promising some sweet booty. But it was no goods, they were people. If you know me name, you know why I got it. I refuse to believe any man or woman is worse than others based on their birth or skin colour. I set them free and my crew cried about not getting gold nor silver from that," Jon continues, anger rising in him. "They voted me down as incapable to be a captain for denying them profit. Cunts then marooned me and took me ship. Kraken take 'em for all I care!" He finishes, fury boiling through his veins and he spits out his days- long frustration. Jon remembers then he was to treat carefully, but at this point he hardly cares.

"Now then, darlin' what if I told you that two days ago we sighted a ship." The captain starts. "Obvious to us, it was another pirate ship. This far from any ports, we decided to be friendly and to trade some goods, the usual, ya know."

That's sensible and indeed quite usual, Jon agrees, but something in the tone of the man makes him uneasy about the tale.

"Imagine our surprise when they opened fire at us." Giantsbane's face scrunches and he spits to the side.

This time, it's Jon's turn to widen his eyes. He looks at the shape of the ship anchored nearby. Not even he would dare to attack a vessel like that.

"We thought perhaps they were drunk, but no, they kept firing at us."

Jon looks at him, a dark, suspicious feeling creeping up his spine.

"It was _The Night’s Watch_ , wasn't it?" Jon asks.

"Aye, a light wooden ship with a bird figurehead. We boarded her and the crew was in total chaos, at least the different men were giving orders. No one listened." the boatswain says, observing Jon's expression.

"Fools. We never attack other pirates," Jon spits angrily. Few days without a captain was all they needed to lose their wits.

"We caught those that weren't slain and demanded to tell where their captain was. One old scoundrel said they left him for dead.

"Thorne." Jon spits out. "The quartermaster who lead the mutiny."

"You gave them no quarter, aye?" Jon asks. The idea of men he spent weeks if not months together, dying not stirring anything in him.

"We didn't. Took whatever booty we found." The captain says.

"And the ship?"

An expression or guilt finds its way on the captain's face. "I dislike sinking ships, Mr Bastard, but they left us no other way "

"Sank I assume." Jon sighs.

Weirdly, he doesn't feel anger. These men in front of him sank his ship. The ship he... obtained and cared for six years. But the people… He doesn't have luck with them. He hasn't bonded with many of his current crewmates. Those he did, didn't have enough votes Not for the lack of trying from his side. He's been thinking of getting a new crew after reaching land and paying his men from his own pocket, but well…

"Aye. Ye seem like a fair man, Snow. Experienced too. What if I offered you a place on my ship?"

Jon's eyes widen at that. He's been willing to ask Giantsbane to take him to the nearest port. But with his ship gone, the only goods he owns are on him.

"Any skills?”

He perks up at that.

“I was a sailing master before becoming a captain.”

Giantsbane’s eyes widen up at that.

s would often kidnap navigators and force them into their crew, their skills highly needed.

"We've lost our sailing master some time ago. Were going to look for a new one in one of the ports, Tortuga perhaps. But if what ye say is true, you may have gotten yourself a job."

Jon looks at Tormund Giantsbane's face then. The man's expression seems sincere.

"What say you, darlin'?" Giantsbane offers his hand to shake then.

He only hesitates for a moment. Jon takes the offered hand and nods. "Aye, I can be yer man.”

"Welcome on _The North_ , Jon Snow."

**Author's Note:**

> CComments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
